


Look a Little Different

by maleficaster



Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Competition, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Not Beta Read, Some of the thieves make a short appearance, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficaster/pseuds/maleficaster
Summary: “I didn’t realize you would prefer our apartment being on fire to ironing clothing,” Goro chuckles. “But I’d rather not have my clothes charred, either, so you have a deal. We start Monday.” Goro smiles at him. “May the best man win.”-[Or, Akira and Goro agree to the challenge of choosing the other’s clothes for the next week.]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shuake Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Look a Little Different

1\. Saturday Bet 

“Cute grandpa clothes again?” Akira approaches Goro, who sets down the novel he had been reading at the dining table, standing to meet Akira and threads their arms together as they meet. Goro looks at Akira with a ‘this, again?’ sort of look as Akira presses a quick kiss against his cheek.

“You and your friends just don’t appreciate proper dress,” Goro huffs as they walk together towards the door.

“I mean I can think of better fashion choices…”

“Saying you would prefer my clothes on the floor do not count.”

“It’s not wrong though.” Akira grins, and Goro rolls his eyes. “But really, as much as I like your old-fashioned clothes, I really do think you’d look nice in other styles.” 

“Hmm…” Goro contemplates with a look Akira has seen many times, usually when he’s found a thread of incriminating evidence or if he’s plotting something. They walk together down the hallway and out of the apartment complex, early morning sun shining bright down upon them as they make their way to the train station. “I must admit, it would be nice to see you dress more formally sometimes… so I propose I decide how you dress next week, and of course, you’d pick my own attire for when I’m not at work. We could have your friends decide on who dressed the other best.” 

“Our friends,” Akira corrects. “But I like that idea. What’s at stake?”

“Household chores. If I win, you do all of them for a week of my choosing.” 

Akira remembers the last time that had been the reward Goro had asked for, after failing to beat Goro’s test scores in one of the rare occurrences in which they both had the same class. It had taken Goro a while to pick the week, but when he did he just so happened to pick the week of his midterms. He thinks it was revenge for pranking Goro with spicy curry the night before he made his decision, but Goro has refused to admit it.

“Not during my midterms or finals week– or dead week,” Akira says. 

Goro stares at him for a minute. “Alright.”

“We’ll have the same conditions,” Akira continues. “If I win, you do the household chores.”

“Not the cooking,” Goro says.

Akira remembers the last time Goro cooked: Akira had tried to teach him how to make curry while also doing his homework nearby, but despite what Akira had thought was careful, if maybe slightly distracted instructions, Goro still managed to set the food on fire twice and mix up critical ingredients. After trying three bites of the food, each worse than the last, it quickly became a night for take out and a different sort of lesson. “Not the cooking,” Akira amends. “But only if I don’t have to iron your laundry.”

“I didn’t realize you would prefer our apartment being on fire to ironing clothing,” Goro chuckles. “But I’d rather not have my clothes charred, either, so you have a deal. We start Monday.” Goro smiles at him. “May the best man win.”

2\. Sunday Preparations

**Futaba** : lolol

**Futaba** : i’m surprised

**Futaba** : you actually have a chance this time

**Akira** : i always have a chance >:(

**Futaba** : when was the last time you won one of your bets??

**Akira** : i won the last one

**Akira** : i got more tickets at the arcade last time we went

**Akira** : but ofc you don’t remember cause you weren’t there!

**Futaba** : ...ok fair

**Futaba** : you only tell me about your failures smh

**Futaba** : you know what you’re gonna make him wear tho?

**Akira** : i have a few ideas…

**Akira** : but i’m open to suggestions

**Futaba** : hehehe >:)

***

**Akira** : honey, who's your favorite featherman character?

**Goro** : ...Why?

**Akira** no reason ;) 

***

**Goro** : Polka dots or stripes?

**Akira** : polka dots, why?

**Goro** : Hmm…

**Goro** : No reason.

3\. Monday Casual

It takes Akira longer than usual to get ready for his day off. Usually Akira would just wander around the house in his pajamas, doing household chores, schoolwork and studying, only changing if he had plans to go out with friends. But it’s not a surprise when first thing in the morning Akira wakes up to a neatly folded stack of clothes on their bed, laid over where Goro usually sleeps. 

The outfit is rather simple: a white button up that either was neatly pressed after purchase, or Goro spent one of his usual odd morning hours ironing it, which Akira is certain was the case; along with the tan slacks; white socks; and what Akira assumes is a black cardigan, buttonless and made of a thinner fabric. It's easy to slip into, even if it takes a few extra minutes of the morning, and Akira can already tell Goro is going easy for today. Akira can already imagine Goro’s later ensambles, ridden with buttons and more layers and tiny parts than Akira would wear on most occasions. 

After he’s dressed he escapes the room, and Goro turns to look when he hears the door shut behind Akira, who strides over to Goro and is quick to kiss his forehead. “You’re so nice, ironing my new clothes.”

“Well, I didn’t want you to ruin your outfit on the first day. That would ruin the point.” Goro leans back so he can take a look at Akira’s outfit, and Akira is quick to strike a couple of poses he’s seen Ann do. “You dress up nice.”

“And you dress down nicely,” Akira responds. He moves the kitchen to start brewing two cups of coffee. “Was it nice having more time in the morning?” 

Goro, in contrast to Akira, is wearing less: until he got ready for his late afternoon and evening classes, he would not be wearing his make-up and all he did to his hair was tie it back in a ponytail; he wore a black t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, both of which theoretically came from Akira’s closet until Goro started to steal them so he could regularly to wear to bed, a sight that in most circumstances Goro would not be caught dead wearing in the middle of the day.

“The time I usually spend getting ready was actually spent ironing your outfit.” Even though it’s a subtle jab, Akira still hears the smile in Goro’s voice. “Though, I guess I did have an extra half hour after that which I used to make some more progress on my thesis paper.”

“See? There is a value to being lazy.” Akira grins. “More time to do stuff.” He pauses. “Though getting dressed in something this simple wasn’t too bad,” Akira adds on. 

“It certainly makes it easier if you need to step out and get something. Like sugar.”

Akira freezes, halting this critical part of his morning routine. He turns to face Goro. “We’re out of sugar?” Akira asks, even if he’s certain it was pointless to do so. 

“We’re out of sugar,” Goro reaffirms. “And I, for one, am not ready to go out and get some for my coffee.” He’s silent for a minute, and Akira can see Goro trying to hold back a smile. “Your shoes– the new ones– are by the door.”

Then he looks back at the law textbook before him, completely ignoring Akira’s stare and subsequent sigh. “How are we..?” Akira murmurs to himself, but doesn’t bother to seek an answer. He has a few guesses but no answers; after all, they’ve mysteriously run out of sugar many times before, and every time, Goro refuses to tell him how. 

4\. Tuesday Jazz

“So tell me,” Goro asks as Akira takes a sip of his cocktail, jazz symphony in the background, “Futaba had a hand in this, didn’t she?” Goro tugs at one of the feathers that bloom from the coat around his neck. 

“She really liked the feathers.” Akira pauses. The feather jacket is the most eccentric part of his outfit, for everything else was something Goro would potentially wear: a crimson button up shirt; one of his favorite ties, white with few black stripes running down the fabric; coal-colored slacks and dress shoes; the only other potential oddity was the dark fedora, which Goro has set down on the table for lack of a better place to put it. “And she insisted on the fedora, said it made you appear more true to how you are.”

“So she’s calling me a douche.”

“She wouldn’t–” Akira pauses and Goro gives him a pointed look. “Yeah, actually, she’d do that.” The band pauses for a brief moment, and in the distance a woman steps on stage, before the band resumes again with gusto and siren songs. “But hey, at least we match,” Akira grins, tugging at his red vest, subtle inky tones weaving a pattern in ruby fabric, which he wears under his black suit. 

“Yes, I am so glad we both look like birds today.” 

“Fancy birds,” Akira amends. He tugs on his messy curls, “I really did try to do something nice with my hair like you asked. My hair just…”

“Oh believe me, I’ve managed to come to an understanding of how difficult your curls are to tame,” Goro lets out a fond sigh. “I really do appreciate you trying. Ann even messaged me about how she was confused about why you were seeking advice about it. I just hope our judges aren’t confused on Friday.” 

“I kind of want to see that,” Akira admits. “I think Ryuji’s reaction would be funny.”

Goro chuckles. “That is true. I do hope he doesn’t find out you sought Futaba’s fashion advice over his, I think he’d be thoroughly disappointed.” 

“But you should be glad I didn’t. If he had any say, I think your wardrobe would have just started to turn into clown suits all week,” Akira laughs at Goro’s grimace. “I may have sought Futaba’s suggestions, but I intended to have you experiment in an actual wardrobe, not costumes.” Akira pauses. “Actually, we should do that sometime, that would be fun.” 

Goro doesn’t say a word, just takes a long sip of his drink before he slams it down on the table. “For once, I refuse.” 

Akira grins. “What about for Hallo–”

“No.”

5\. Wednesday Errands

“I do not pull this off as well as you do.” Akira fiddles with his curls, glancing down at his clothes. It would almost seem as he and Goro had simply traded clothes, but the color schemes are the same as what he wore the previous night; but in place of the vest was a similarly colored argyle sweater, large diamond patterns bold in comparison to the much less obtrusive designs hidden under last night’s suit. 

“I, for one, think you’re pulling off the ‘grandpa’ look very well.” Akechi smirks, pulling a carton of milk from one of the gigantic freezers lining their path in the empty grocery store aisle. He sets it in the cart and Akira begins to push it forward again, double checking their shopping list to make sure they’ve grabbed everything. “I think it makes you look very cute in it when you have your glasses on.” Goro presses a kiss to his cheek. 

Akira stands a little straighter, a smile on his face, but his fingers still play with his hair, and as they walk Goro tugs his hand away from his face, takes his hand in his and laces their fingers together as they make their way to the register. 

When they arrive at the checkout, they work in sync to put items on the conveyor belt, and as their small selection of goods slides on by, Goro begins to double check the contents of every bag, making sure they are all empty until the very last one.

“I forgot something,” Goro says, staring at the cashier as each item is scanned through, a mechanical blip as the products are bagged.

“We did?” Akira starts to pull the list from his pocket but Goro snatches it away before he can look.

“Yes, we did.” Goro nods. “I’ll be right back.”

When Goro returns, his face is bright and his hand is stuffed under his shirt, hiding something large underneath his featherman t-shirt, clutching a receipt of purchase in his hand, doing everything he can to avoid looking Akira in the eye. As he shuffles to one of their grocery bags, he tucks the receipt into one of his jean pockets. He stuffs the mysterious item in one of the bags, and makes sure Akira is unable to access it until his mysterious item is removed and presumably hidden. 

Akira wonders what was so embarrassing Goro felt the need to hide it from him, and the moment he asks he’s met with stuttering, similar to the first time Akira had asked about the missing bag of sugar. Goro will tell Akira when he wants to, he supposes, it might just be a while. 

6\. Thursday Destinyland

The second they enter the giftshop, Akira is quick to purchase a set of cat ears and slot them on top of Goro’s head. Goro ducks for a moment before he waits, head bent down just a bit so Akira can adjust the headband, fingers brushing through his hair and tickling the area just behind his ear as he sets it in place, before he steps back and looks at Goro. The color of the ears is a tone darker than Goro’s brown hair, and while it helps the ears stand out it’s not as eye grabbing as the bright violet bow tie sitting against the right ear, the ribbon long so that one end grazes the edge of Goro’s cheek and the other hovering just over his hidden ear. 

It’s cute, even if it manages to contrast the more muted colors of the rest of his clothes: an unbuttoned charcoal-toned winter coat, the faux fur lining of the hood brushes against the scarf, dyed a cloudy hue, tucked around his neck, a hint of skin peeking out from the lower cut of his off-white shirt. The only pop of actual color are from his jeans, light blues fading out in frequent patches across the denim. 

“There we go,” Akira kisses his forehead. “Outfit complete.”

Goro adjusts the long ribbons, face tinted pink as he tries to find a better spot for it to rest, but it falls again onto his face. “Why am I not surprised?” Goro chuckles. “Well then, shall we go? I was curious about the roller coaster we passed on the way here…”

“You’re not going to pick out ears for me?” Akira pouts.

“Nope.” Goro smirks as he takes Akira’s hand and starts to head out the shop. “You said we’d go as soon as you bought what you wanted, and you did.”

“How cruel, my boyfriend doesn’t want matching ears,” Akira whines, but he leans over to peck the side of Goro’s face anyway. “It’s a shame, but I’m not surprised,” Akira says. He reaches over to gently pull at one of his ears, and flicks it before he pulls his hand away. “But at least this time I get to see my cute boyfriend in a pair before I die.”

Akira will somehow get a picture later, though he thinks it’s a shame it won’t be the sight of Goro messing with the headband with a single hand and vibrant rosy cheeks, while having the facial expression of someone trying to hide the fact they are embarrassed but can’t. But Akira settles with another quick kiss, and engraves the image in his memory. 

***

Goro pulls away, hot breath mingling on Akira’s lips as he keeps his eyes closed, foreheads pressed together. Akira leans in for another kiss, a brief peck on the lips just as Goro starts to pull away.

“Keep your eyes closed,” Goro murmurs. 

Akira listens, hears as Goro shuffles around close by, before Akira feels him closer again, Goro’s elbows bumping just below his shoulders just as a light weight settles on his head. As Goro pulls away, Akira feels for the weight that hadn’t left.

As his hand touches the soft wrapping over the headband, Akira opens his eyes to see the view of Goro looking down at his phone wearing the cute grin that Akira has seen so often when Goro is victorious in one of their contests.

Goro’s eyes flick up from the phone, and he turns the phone around so that Akira can see the photo he took: his eyes wander to the newest addition to his outfit, the pair of black bunny ears, one standing tall with the support of a hidden rod, and the other flopping down, the tip just skimming the top of his curls. The centerpiece of the ears is a ribbon, much shorter than Goro’s but the white stands out against the darker colors of his outfit, from the black peacoat to the plum turtleneck underneath. His eyes are closed, lips parted and the faintest remains of a blush linger on his cheeks, a hint of his hand as it begins to reach for the headband. In the dark outdoor lighting, it would typically be difficult to discern but the lights from the streetlights around them hit just right so that the image is clear. 

It’s a beautiful picture, and remembering how happy Goro had been with the photograph makes Akira’s blush return. “I want a picture too!” 

Goro giggles but as he does Akira slings his arm around Goro and pulls him close. Goro shuffles closer just as Akira pulls the phone from his pocket, quick to snap a selfie of the two of them together, heads leaning towards one another, smiles on their face. In the photo Akira is shoved just a little off-screen, allowing Goro to take up most of the screen. It may not have been as candid as the photo Goro had taken, but Akira thinks it’s perfect and sets it as his phone wallpaper. 

7\. Friday Judgement

The second they walk through the door to enter Leblanc, both the bell chime and Ryuji’s sudden guffaws greet them.

“Oh man!” Ryuji slams his hand against the table. “I can’t believe you’d actually wear something like that…” Ryuji continues laughing despite Goro glaring at him from across the room. “The old detective prince, wearing a–”

“Ryuji,” Makoto reprimands.

“Sorry, it’s just–”

Goro stares at Ryuji for another moment, arms folded across his chest, not moving from the door, before he finally turns to Futaba. “Tell me, was this your idea?” Goro tugs the spiked leather choker wrapped around his neck. 

“Oh no, that was one hundred percent Akira,” Futaba says in a tone that is meant to be reassuring, but her grin gives away her own amusement at the situation. Goro turns his ire to Akira who simply bats his eyes in an attempt to act innocent. “I picked the shirt though. Akira couldn’t think of a good band to make you advertise.”

“Why.”

“Well, we were trying different styles…” Akira glances away. “I thought it’d be fun if you got to try something a bit… edgier.” He looks back at Goro. “And to be fair, you do pull it off surprisingly well.”

It was true, Akira thinks, often Goro wardrobe consisted of multiple colors, often cool and light and color. It had been interesting to see him try darker clothes throughout the week, culminating with an almost entirely black ensemble, a drastic switch from the rest of his usual attire. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail, the long sleeve shirt was tight at the sleeves but loose in the body, dark ripped jeans, while worn with a regular belt, a couple of chains looped around the side. When he had thought of the idea to wear something like this, he knew Goro would react like this, but he did want to use the week to challenge him, and it made the most sense to save the hardest for last.

He had thought Goro would think the same; which, while this outfit had been the longest to prepare, was still similar to what Goro had built him up towards wearing while also challenging him a little. Mostly the hair, which has been gelled to the side, curls still prominent but glued to a new place, allowing more of his forehead to show. His glasses had been removed, and he wore a normal suit, matching Goro’s color schemes but with a formal suit and tie look, the tie white tie with black polka dots. What he had not expected was for Goro to ask him to loosen the tie a bit, leave a couple of the dress shirt’s top buttons open, and roll up the sleeves to allow it to look just a little more casual. 

“He’s right,” Ann joins in the conversation from her place at the booth. “You do pull it off.” Ann smiles. “I think it’s like your… inner self coming through?” Ann contemplates. “You aren’t always as formal as you make yourself out to be.”

“He’s always acting high and mighty, though,” Ryuji adds. 

“I see…” Goro frowns. “It still is odd, walking around like this.” 

“And that’s how trying something new is!” Futaba exclaims. 

“It was a good challenge for that,” Akira admits. “It made it easier for me to go out and get some sugar. I still don’t understand how we ran out.”

“Oh! That reminds me...” Haru blinks and looks at Goro. “Do you want me to get–”

“I’ll get them!” Goro stutters out, storming past everyone and heading to the fridge. 

“What’s he doing?” Makoto watches Goro, who is just out of sight from her spot. 

“He’s been practicing.” Haru smiles and looks at Akira. “He wanted your opinion before he made his next attempt though, but he’s improved so much since we started!” 

Goro emerges from the kitchen, returning to Akira’s side where he grabs his hand and places a flat square of tinfoil in his hands. “This is where the sugar’s been going…” Goro mumbles. Akira starts to unwrap the item in his hands. “I wanted to start learning how before Valentine’s came around again… it sounded nice, making something homemade this time. But I want to be sure you actually like the recipe...” 

The unwrapped chocolate is small in his hands, the cut chopped at odd angles, and he considers asking why there’s only a small sample but decides better against it. It doesn’t surprise Akira that he’d start trying to learn how to make chocolate long in advance, and thinking about how Goro wants to make him something this next year instead of buying something makes his heart warm and smile wide. He’s quick to plop the chocolate in his mouth, and knows immediately it has been more catered to his tastes than Goro’s, having a hint more bitterness than what Akira know’s Goro prefers. 

The chocolate is gone before he can truly savor the flavors, but he leans forward and hugs Goro, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “This is amazing, Goro,” he leans away to kiss him on the nose. “Thank you.”

“It still needs work,” Goro responds, but his shoulders droop in relief. “But I’m glad you like it.”

***

The group, for once, is willing to judge one of their contests with what appears to be serious consideration, shoving Akira and Goro up into the attic. In Akira’s old room, they find a portable chess board resting on the shelf, slightly dusty from disuse. Though the laughter downstairs is rambunctious as they debate something either on topic or off, the two find peace in the moment to themselves, the quiet as the focus on the moves between them.

“Now that I think about it,” Goro contemplates as he moves a rook, expression betraying nothing of his thoughts. “I’ve thought about it some more, and I am starting to like the idea of a costume contest for Halloween. What do you–”

“No,” Akira interrupts, glancing up from the board to look at Goro. “It’s a bad idea. Very bad idea.” 

“Oh, is it now?” Goro smirks, and now Akira sees the truth of what this is about. “Such a shame, I had a brilliant idea just now…”

Stomping sounds begin to approach them, and they turn to the stairs just as Futaba pops up. “Oh good, I didn’t interrupt anything. Anyway, you two can come back down now,” she grins. “We’ve got the winner picked for you guys.”

The two of them stand up from their place, and Goro reaches over to link their arms. “Well then, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Sorry about the open ending about who won! I decided to leave the victor up to you, mostly because I wasn’t sure about it and I think in this case leaving it up to you can be fun. If you’d like, you’re welcome to tell me who you think should’ve won! 
> 
> Anyway, I’m so glad I got this done on time lol. This is one of the two pieces that I did not write last week like everything else because I am a procrastinating mess (as in I may have only finished this piece last night… ^^”). It’s kinda funny because this was one of the ideas I had as soon as I saw the prompt list, and did not change the basic concept at all between planning and execution. Some of the stuff I wrote for this week were altered ideas as a result of time constraints, assuming I didn’t just chuck one idea out the window to replace it with another. I’m also really bad at making/writing outfits, so those two reasons are probably why it took so long for me to write this haha. 
> 
> Also I’m @maleficaster on twitter.


End file.
